L'abandon
by Narcisse95
Summary: Après avoir découvert que Bella était enceinte, Edward fuit loin des Cullen, loin de ses responsabilités… Mais les Volturis ayant eu vent de l’affaire s’en mêlent…
1. Il m'a quitté

Après avoir découvert que Bella était enceinte, Edward fuit loin des Cullen, loin de ses responsabilités… Mais les Volturis ayant eu vent de l'affaire s'en mêlent…

My first fic, postée le jour du bac ^^. Tout appartient à , sauf l'histoire, ça c'est moi^^. Bonne lecture et review svp!!

**1**

Je me retrouvais seule, encore une fois. Et cette fois ci, je ne me relèverais pas, je ne ressortirais pas de ce gouffre. Edward, l'homme de mari, de surcroît mon mari, m'avait abandonné par peur de la réalité, par peur de ses responsabilités. Enceinte, et d'un vampire, j'étais dans une impasse, dans une situation sans issue. Ne pouvant voir Charlie, les Cullen restaient mon seul soutient. Rosalie avait changé de comportement, elle était compréhensive et prenait soin de moi. Emmet, malgré la situation, faisait face et restait égal à lui même. Esmée et Carlisle étaient plus que choqués par la réaction d'Edward qui était abominable et disproportionnée par rapport à l'éducation qu'il avait reçu de toutes ces années. Ils en étaient arrivés au point qu'ils l'avaient même renié et malgré le fait que cela leur déchirerait le cœur, s'il revenait un jour, ils seraient loin de l'acceuillir à bras ouverts. Jasper était partit parcourir le monde pour récolter des informations sur les vampires nés d'humains, et Jacob n'était jamais loin (avec la meute), si j'avais le moindre problème. Quant à Alice, c'était elle qui restait le plus proche de moi. Elle était très inquiète, mais autant attentionné en ce qui concernait mes besoins.

Après de nombreuses discussions avec les Cullen et les loups (souvent mouvementées), j'avais décidé de garder le bébé, qui grandissait de jours en jours à une vitesse remarquable. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblera à Edward et que je le verrais à travers lui chaque jour, mais c'est tout ce qui me restait de lui aujourd'hui : cet enfant et la plaie béante de mon cœur meurtrit. Je faisais face comme je pouvais, pour garder l'enfant en vie à travers moi, mais la situation me rappelait trop le suicide : solution facile déjà envisagée auparavant.

Le fœtus voulait de plus en plus de sang chaque jours. J'étais devenue quasiment aussi livide que les Cullen. Rosalie avait peur pour l'enfant, et Alice, sombre, scrutait sans cesse le futur pour savoir si rien ne m'arriverais, mais sans succès. Il ne nous restait donc qu'à attendre la naissance de l'enfant, qui approchait à grands pas (d'ici quelques jours, vu la taille de mon ventre). J'allais exploser. Si le bébé était une fille, je l'appellerais Rensmée, et s'il était une garçon, Alexander.

…

Une violente douleur me réveilla en pleine nuit. Mon hurlement « réveilla » tous les Cullen. Je le savais, il était temps, le bébé arrivait. Un craquement m'avertit qu'il me brisa trois côtes. Je respirais très mal et Carlisle me donnait de la morphine. Ankylosée, je ne remarquais plus tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je ne retint que le calme professionnel de Carlisle quand celui-ci ouvrit ma peau avec ses dents pour sauver le bébé. J'avais mal et je perdis connaissance. Je voulais voir mon enfant, mais dans un soubresaut, mon cœur s'arrêta net. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le hurlement de terreur d'Alice : « NON ! ».

Carlisle tentait de me ranimer tant bien que mal avec un massage cardiaque. Jacob hurlait à la mort hors de la maison. Je sentis soudain une brûlure terrifiante au niveau de mon cou : par désespoir de cause, Carlisle m'avait mordu pour tenter de ma laisser « en vie ». Ayant perdu la notion du temps, je ne sus combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente, combien de temps le venin avait brûlé chaque parcelle de mon corps, de mon âme…

Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne à tourmenter les morts, comme si ma tête était coincée entre deux enclumes. Bizarrement, j'analysais très vite la situation ambiante autour de moi. J'étais seule, dans un lit, dans une chambre que je reconnus immédiatement : celle d'Alice. Les sens des vampires étant hyper développés, ce qui me perturba.

Un mouvement près de moi me fit savoir que je m'étais trompé. Quelqu'un avait prit ma main. Je tournais la tête, le plus doucement possible. Je vis Alice, son teint était sombre, ce qui m'affola au début ; mais ses yeux couleur ocre étaient remplis de joie. Elle était si belle. J'articulais un nom :

- Ed…ward ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolée, il n'est pas revenu et il ne reviendra pas.

J'aurais put pleurer à ce moment là, j'aurais versé toutes les larmes de mon corps. Alice me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Malgré toute ma tristesse, une petite voix dans mon cœur me dit qu'il ne fallait plus rien attendre du côté d'Edward et qu'il fallait passer à autre chose.

- Et…le bébé ?

Je regardais Alice, le regard triste mais plein d'espoir. Elle me sourit d'un sourire qui illumina son visage, ce qui me rassura.

- Ne t'en fais pas, mais tu risque d'être surprise ; et elle rit ; nous irons les voir dès que tu sera prête.

- …Les ? Je déglutis, et ma gorge me brûla.

- Oui, ce sont des jumeaux : Renesmée et Alexander. Mais tu as soif, alors tu doit satisfaire tes besoins avant tes envies, et pour leur protection, ce serait mieux si tu n'étais pas assoiffée, car leurs petits cœurs battent depuis leur naissance ; et elle me fit un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, elle prit ma main et m'aida à me lever. Je portais un jogging très classe, qui fut choisit, j'en étais sûre, par le petit lutin qui me tenait la main. Nous n'irions pas chasser ce soir. La nuit tombait et Carlisle, qui m'avait entendu me réveiller, vint m'apporter une sachet de transfusion remplit de sang animal (il n'allait tout de même pas corrompre ses plus grands principes pour moi). Je bus le sang d'une traite : c'était si bon. Une fois ma soif étanchée, nous rejoignîmes les autres au rez-de-chaussée. Tous étaient affairés autour des enfants. Je remarquai que Jasper n'était pas là, il n'était toujours pas rentré et c'est ce qui devait tourmenter Alice.

Je m'avançais et m'apprêtais à rencontrer mes enfants, à les voir pour le première fois…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà voilà^^ la suite bientôt mais pas trop tôt j'ai un bac a passer lol.

PS: review pleaze!!


	2. Les jumeaux

**La suite vite fait^^ il est un peu courts mais après le bac ça ira mieux!! Bonne lecture!**

**2**

Je restais figée, en haut du grand escalier, en entendant au rez-de-chaussée, deux cœurs battant rapidement. J'étais comme pétrifiée. Alice, voyant ma détresse, me prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Esmée vint à ma rencontre. Je devais avoir changé car, en me voyant, elle écarquilla les yeux et sourit. Elle me prit dans ses bras. Alice s'était écartée pour la laisser faire, mais elle n'avait pas lâché ma main. Même si cela ne servit à rien, j'inspirais profondément. Je descendis les marches, unes à unes. La descente me parut durer une éternité : lente, interminable.

En me voyant arriver dans le salon, un sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Emmet qui me siffla. Quant à Rosalie, elle me fit un sourire timide. Emmet, voyant Jacob arriver l'air bougon le mit dehors rapidement en ne poussant qu'un grognement. À ma grande surprise, tout se passa bien. Les jumeaux étaient déjà grands ; alors qu'ils n'avaient que cinq jours, ils paraissaient avoir déjà un an. Leurs cheveux cuivrés et leurs yeux chocolat était le réel mélange de mes gènes avec ceux d'Edward. Tous les Cullen retinrent leur souffle quand je les pris dans mes bras. Mais rien de grave ne se passa et ils se blottirent contre moi. Il était tard et les jumeaux tombaient de fatigue. Je les mis au lit et rejoins les Cullent.

L'ambiance était détendue, Emmet et Rosalie chahutaient, Jacob était rentré chez lui (il n'était pas réapparut depuis l'intervention d'Emmet), Carlisle et Esmée étaient partis chassés. Seule Alice était isolée, dans le noir de la nuit sous la véranda. À ma grande surprise, elle tenait une cigarette dans la main droite. Mon cœur se serra en la voyant ainsi. Sa dispute avec Jasper devait être plus grave que l'on ne le pensait, plus grave qu'un simple malentendu.

Depuis mon mariage avec Edward, Jasper et Alice s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Avant qu'il parte, ils se disputaient de plus en plus fréquemment, et pour des raisons banales. Derrière de mauvais prétextes, la situation empirait, et Alice avait l'air de sombrer de plus en plus. Personne ne voulait en parler ouvertement, mais leur couple avait implosé.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne m'entendit pas arriver. Je m'assit à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour d'elle. Elle qui paraissait si dure d'habitude, était si fragile ce soir. Sentant mon étreinte, elle se blottit contre moi. Nous restâmes un long moment dans le silence le plus total. Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Il m'a quitté, m'a-t-elle dit. Sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, ni comment réagir. Elle soupira et se rapprocha de moi, cherchant mon étreinte. Je répondis à sa demande et passa mes bras autour d'elle.

- Je suis désolée ; balbutiais-je ; je sais ce que tu ressens, quand Edward m'a quitté, la première fois, mais aussi la seconde j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais tu étais là pour moi, alors je serais toujours là pour toi…

Elle ne répondit rien mais resserra son étreinte. Je m'écartais, la regarda et sourit :

- Nous sommes des martyres, âmes esseulées, et cœurs meurtris ! Il ne nous manque plus que de fonder un club !

Elle sourit à ma blague qui n'était vraiment pas drôle. Nous passâmes toute la nuit sous la véranda, l'une contre l'autre. Ce fut le lever du soleil et la soif qui sortirent de notre torpeur. Elle se leva et fila dans sa chambre. Elle revint aussi vite, changée et toujours aussi classe. Ce matin là, elle m'apprit à chasser, à reconnaître les traces et les odeurs animales. Je sentais que durant toute la chasse, Jacob n'était pas loin, mais depuis ma transformation, il n'osait pas m'approcher. Après avoir fait une course (qu'Alice m'avait laissé gagner), nous nous allongeâmes sur l'herbe au bord d'un ruisseau. Le soleil faisait étinceler notre peau. Et Alice amusée par ma réaction passa ses doigts sur ma peau. Elle les fit glisser sur mon bras, et remonta jusqu'à mon cou. Malgré la tiédeur de sa peau contre la mienne, je frissonnais. Alice se leva soudain et s'approcha du ruisseau. Elle passa sa main dans l'eau, puis sur son visage pour se rafraîchir. Elle vint se rasseoir près de moi et m'éclaboussa le visage. Nous éclatâmes de rire. J'allais mieux avec Alice près de moi, et j'espérais que c'était réciproque.

Il était dix heures et demi (bientôt trois quarts ^^ ), et c'est guidées plus par la raison que par l'envie, nous retournâmes à la villa des Cullen. Nous nous occupâmes des jumeaux pendant le reste de la journée.

…

Le soir, une fois les jumeaux couchés, nous nous installâmes tous dans le salon pour, une fois n'est pas coutume, jouer au Monopoly en famille. Rosalie se mit au piano ; son talent était indéniable, pendant que Carlisle nous exposait ses différentes théories sur la super croissance des jumeaux.

Nous ne l'entendîmes pas arriver avant qu'il soit sur le perron. Il ouvrit la porte. Mon regard interrogateur croisa celui d'Alice qui l'était tout autant que moi. Il entra, referma la porte et s'avança dans la villa, vers nous, vers moi…


	3. He's just back

**Ayéééééééééé le bac c'est enfin fini (pfffiou!!!), voilà le troisième chapitre, un tit peu plus long^^. BONNE LECTURE!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**3**

Sa démarche était posée, et pas hésitante le moins du monde. Il avait maigris, il n'y avait plus aucune lueur dans ses yeux, mais il était « en vie ». Jasper s'avança vers moi et murmura :

- Tu as survécue…et tu es des notre maintenant…

Plus personne ne bougeait dans la villa. Jasper entendait, non pas le, mais les deux cœurs de mes enfants battre. Surprit, ses pupilles virèrent au noir profond que lui incitait sa soif. Carlisle s'en rendit compte et essaya de le calmer.

- Tu as fais une erreur en les gardant ; me gronda Jasper .

Voyant la haine de Jasper, Alice se rapprocha de moi pour me protéger. Ce contact ne plut pas à son mari.

- Les choses ont beaucoup changées ici depuis que je suis partit ; Tout d'abord les loups, et après les mutants mi-homme mi-vampire… Carlisle, ne joue plus à l'apprenti sorcier avec les humains, avec Edward, vous avez déjà fait trop de mal…

Parlait-il de moi, ou incluait-il dans ses propos sa relation avec Alice ? Il n'avait même pas dédaigner lui jeter un regard depuis qu'il était revenu, et le masque sur le visage d'Alice montrait qu'elle scrutait sans relâche le futur. Que voyait-elle ? Seule la jeune femme possédait la réponse… Jasper reprit la parole :

- Votre cher Edward a crié à tort et à travers, à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre, que Bella était enceinte… D'après mes sources, les Volturis sont au courant et ils ne mettrons pas longtemps avant de venir voir comment tourne la situation.

À ces mots, nous devînmes encore plus blancs qu'à l'accoutumée. Jasper s'excusa auprès d'Esmée, de Rosalie et d'Emmet, puis nous dit :

- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire dans cette histoire, cette fois-ci vous vous passerez de moi et en subirez seuls les conséquences.

Il montât dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse et en ressortit avec un sac de voyage plein. Il nous quitta. Alice s'élança pour le rattraper dehors. Personne n'entendit ce qui se passa mais Alice revint, le visage sans expression. Le silence régnait dans la villa si pleine de vie auparavant. La panique se lisait sur le visage de Carlisle. Les vampires « enfants » étaient un sujet tabou, même plus, le plus grand des interdits dans la communauté vampirique. Carlisle nous expliqua que si les Volturis arrivaient à Forks, ils signeraient notre arrêt de mort à tous. Emmet me promis de veiller sur nous quoi qu'il advienne. Mais serait ce suffisant, surtout face aux vampires les plus puissants au monde ? Il fallait trouver une solution, sinon, cela allait en être finit de la famille Cullen. Edward…quel lâche…il avait compromit notre vie à tous avec cette épée de damoclès au dessus de nos tête, mais pire encore, il avait condamner ses propres enfants. Pourquoi avait-il crié à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais enceinte , cela aurait bien put me tuer…Mais bien sûr ! La solution était là !

- Carlise !, m'écriais-je.

Il accourut pour voir quel était mon problème.

- Je…n'ai pas survécue à l'accouchement…Il faut aller voir les Volturis et leur dire que je suis morte enceinte…

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où je voulais en venir, mais il finit par écarquiller les yeux et resta bouche bée.

- Jenks pourra nous aider pour l'enterrement et pour les documents concernant son décès…, me coupa Alice

- C'est de la folie !, dit Rosalie qui était en pleine réflexion.

Alice sortit d'une de ses transes habituelles.

- ça peut marcher, dit-elle, ils n'ont toujours pas décidés d'une date pour venir. Si nous les devançons avec une carte mortuaire, ils viendrons et verrons ce que nous voulons qu'ils voient.

- C'est très risqué, nous dit Carlisle, mais avons nous vraiment une autre solution ?

Esmée ne prit pas la parole, mais on pouvait lire la détresse qu'elle ressentait dans ses yeux. Elle venait de perdre deux de ses fils : Edward et Jasper, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre des ses proches. Il fallait agir, et rapidement. Même Emmet restait silencieux, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Il faut nous laissé quelques jours, dit Alice, j'y verrais peut-être plus clair.

- Et puis une meilleure idée pourrait surgir…, dit Rosalie.

- Je vais aller prévenir les caniches…je veux dire Jacob et la meute, dit Emmet.

Il partit, et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la meute ; Jacob ne devait pas se trouver loin de la villa. Se doutaient-ils du danger réel qui nous menaçait ? J'en doute ; ils étaient encore jeunes et insouciants…des louveteaux.

Le portable de Carlisle sonna, et il nous informa que c'était Tanya. À voir son visage, la situation allait vraiment mal pour nous…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

C'est bizarre que même!!! sur word ça fait deux pages et là ça fait trois lignes... La prochaine fois je vais tenter de faire quatres ou cinq pages word alors^^.

Reviews svp!!!


	4. À côté du ruisseau

**Enfin!!! désolé, mais je n'ai pas trop réussis à écrire les 5 pages word^^, mais une petite suite ça fait toujours plasir!! bonne lecture!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**4**

Edward…quand je repensais à ce prénom, quand je repensait à cet être que j'avais aimé (et qui, à vrai dire, ne m'aimait pas comme il le prétendait), j'avais une envie indicible de le tuer, et pire encore, lui qui croyait ne jamais atteindre le paradis, je voulais lui faire vivre un enfer ! Le fait qu'il m'ait abandonné pour la seconde fois, dans le fond ne me coûtait rien (cela devenait un question d'habitude), mais qu'il ait abandonné ses propres enfants, cela me dégouttait profondément de lui… Il n'avait fait que renforcé mon idée, certes un peu cliché, des hommes qui profitaient des filles sur le moment et qui, une fois celles-ci enceintes, fuyaient toutes responsabilités, toute envie de paternité…

J'avais fait cette scène à Emmet quand celui-ci avait essayé de trouver des excuses à son frère fugitif… Il fallait bien reconnaître que je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner, ni à lui, ni à aucun autre… Après qu'il m'ait quitté, j'avais pris la décision de ne plus refaire ma vie, du moins pour les cent prochaines années. À quoi cela servirait-il de retrouver un mari pour qu'il m'abandonne à la première difficulté ? Quand Edward me quitta, je me rendis compte que les hommes étaient tous les mêmes…mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

La situation empirait de jours en jours. Tanya nous avait informé qu'elle avait vue mon très cher ex-mari…et il leur avait formellement interdits de nous aider contre les Volturis. Pourquoi leur avait-il dit ça ? Il baissait chaque jours de plus en plus dans mon estime. Tanya avait rassuré Carlisle en lui disant que malgré les propos d'Edward, elle nous viendrait en aide si nous le souhaitons, mais à cause de son histoire familiale, le fait que j'ai deux enfants vampires la choquait.

Nous avions convenus d'un plan pour échapper à la sentence des Volturis avec les Cullen. Le fait de me faire passé pour morte était trop risqué, et même si je restais cachée pendant quelques siècles, il pouvait toujours y avoir une mauvaise rencontre fortuite… Je voyais bien Aro, surpris, me dire « Tiens Bella, tu n'étais pas morte ? ». Même si cela aurait donné quelques années de répit aux Cullen, dans l'absolue, cette idée les mettait en danger, et je ne pouvais pas supporter de savoir qu'il pouvait leur arriver quelque chose. Nous en avions donc décidés autrement.

À mon grand désespoir, nous avions mis Charlie dans la confidence (ou plutôt Jacob lui avait tout avoué). Il ne voulais rien savoir sur nous mais il avait craqué pour Renesmée et Alexander. Il passait quasiment tous les jours pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Il avait très mal réagit en apprenant ce qu'avait fait Edward, et il jurait que s'il le revoyait, il allait le tuer.

Le plan mis en place par Carlisle était simple. Ils avaient dus choisir entre ma vie ou celle des nouveaux nés. Et ils avaient choisis la mienne, en me transformant pour me sauver . Les enfants ayant un cœur, les Volturis ne pourrons pas les repérer vue qu'ils seraient chez Charlie durant leur visite. Ils me verrons en forme, bien vampirisée comme ils le souhaitaient, et s'en irons (si tout se passait bien).

Alice avait vue une partie de ce qui allait se passer, et elle était optimiste. Mais un masque, devenu si habituel, cachait les émotions sur son visage. Je faisais de mon mieux pour lui redonner le sourire. Nos maris nous ayant abandonnés, nous nous retrouvions donc seules, avec une idée inaltérable de la lâcheté masculine. Nous passions la plupart de la journée à nous occuper des jumeaux, et c'est seulement la nuit que nous partagions nos moments de faiblesse. Elle ne voulais pas me dire ce qui c'était passé avec Jasper. Elle ne voulait d'ailleurs le dire à personne. Aucun Cullen n'était au courant mais tous souffraient pour elle. Personne n'avait encore réussi à détruire la carapace blindée derrière laquelle elle se protégeait. Et je pensais réellement que celui (ou celle) qui y arriverait, n'était pas près d'être né.

Le coin, près du ruisseau, était devenu notre lieu. Un soir, alors qu'elle jouait avec une brindille (je l'avais convaincue d'arrêter de fumer), elle me dit :

- Tu es loin de savoir ce qui c'est réellement passé…

- Tu ne me dis rien non plus… ; lui répondis-je amer. Tu ne cesses de faire des allusions à certaines choses, mais tu n'avoue rien. On dirait que tu essais de me tendre des perches, mais tu te renferme aussitôt dans ta coquille, et là, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir…

Je devais avoir l'air terriblement triste et désespérée, car, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle réagit à ce que j'avais dit.

- J'ai vu certaines choses, que Jasper ne voulait pas accepter… Nous étions liés…je veux dire, Jasper, Edward, toi et moi, d'un un certain sens. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, mais nous ne pouvions rien y faire. Certains appellent ça le destin, mais ce n'est plus le destin, vue que je le vois et que je peut agir par rapport à ce qui peut se passer…

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu essais de me dire, balbutiais-je.

- Tu verras en temps voulu ! me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Non ! ! ! arrêtons là le suspens ! !, et nous éclatâmes de rire.

La lune était pleine, et les bruits de la forêt bous berçaient. Nous étions assises, et Alice avait sa tête contre mon épaule. Le vent soufflait calmement, et nous indiqua que les loups n'étaient pas dans les parages. Elle me bouscula, taquine, et nous nous écroulâmes dans l'herbe. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, et laissa courir ses doigts sur mon visage. Elle dut sentir que j'eus un frisson, mais elle continua.

- Je vais te choquer, je vais sûrement te faire peur, mais je ne peu plus garder ça pour moi…, me dit-elle.

- De quoi parles-tu ?, lui demandais-je, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux me parler, depuis tout à l'heure, tu reste si mystérieuse ! !

- Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal…

- Alice ! depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je te fais confiance, je tiens à toi, et si ça n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas ici, en ce moment avec toi alors…

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Elle mit son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire, et j'obéis aussitôt. Elle passa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, et embrassa mon cou. Elle remonta et embrassa ma joue, puis mes lèvres.

Je me laissais faire.

J'étais tellement surprise. J'étais envahie de doutes tout à coup. Je n'avais rien vue venir tant j'étais bien avec elle. Que devais-je penser ? Mais surtout que devais-je faire ? Quand elle m'embrassait, je ne pensais plus à Edward, ni à ce que j'avais vécue avec lui, je ne pensais qu'à elle et à ce que nous allions vivre.

Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux et me rapprocha d'elle. Elle était si sensuelle quand elle embrasait. Et il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté, contrairement avec Edward lorsque celui-ci m'embrassait. Il ne pensait qu'à son propre désir physique alors qu'Alice n'était que tendresse, qu'amour, et complicité.

Elle se recula, et me regarda dans les yeux. Bizarrement, elle avait changée. Je vis une lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux, et un sourire sur ses lèvres . Cela me fit sourire, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue comme ça ; elle avait l'air heureuse depuis sa rupture avec Jasper.

- C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes séparés avec Jasper…me dit-elle d'un coup.

Je ne sus quoi dire à ça.

- Je ne voulais pas te l'avouer, et après le départ d'Edward, je ne voulais pas profiter de tes faiblesses car c'est l'amour de ta vie, mais je n'en pouvais plus, chaque jour nous rapprochait, me rapprochait de toi, et je voulais t'avouer mes sentiments, sans te brusquer…Et Jasper est revenu, et là j'ai eu peur qu'il t'avoue tout et…

À ce moment là, je l'a pris dans mes bras où elle se blottit. Je l'embrassais, ce qui m'étonna (et elle aussi d'ailleurs). J'avais céder à une pulsion, mais cela faisait tellement de bien. Nos doigts s'enlacèrent et nos deux langues firent de même.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit ainsi, et rentrâmes à l'aube où une surprise nous attendait…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ralala!! ces filles! la suite bientôt, promis!! ;)

REVIEWS svp!! (thanks!)


	5. Jacob et sa foutue meute

**Houlaaa! ça faisait longtemps!! ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 6 est en cours d'écriture. Bonne lecture! :)**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**5**

Et la surprise était de taille…La meute entière, ainsi que Billy, se trouvaient dans le salon des Cullen. Le visage de Rosalie était rempli de haine. Carlisle semblait amusé, Emmet était plié en deux. Je regardais Alice : elle était dans l'une de ses transe, scrutant le futur. Elle revint à elle et me sourit, il n'y avait aucun danger en prévision. Mais alors pourquoi la meute était-elle présente, ici, dans la villa ?

Jacob s'approcha de moi.

- Je suis désolé Bella…

- Mais de quoi parles-tu Jacob ? Quelqu'un va finir par nous dire ce qui se passe dans cette maison ?

- C'est à propos de Renesmée…, chuchota Jacob .

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me jetais sur lui en hurlant.

- QUOI ? ? ? ? QUE LUI AS TU FAIS ? REPOND JACOB BLACK ! ! !

Il eut un certain mouvement de recul en me voyant m'énerver ainsi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas elle vas bien, me dit Alice en me prenant par le bras, c'est juste qu'elle a permis à Jacob de découvrir une nouvelle caractéristique des loups garou…

Je regardais tout le monde autour de moi, et quand je vis Sam et Emilie, je compris immédiatement.

- TU N'AS PAS OSER ! ! ! hurlais-je en direction de Jacob.

- Tu sais Bella, on ne contrôle pas l'imprégnation, nous autre les loups, me dit gentiment Sam.

- Le caniche aime ta fille, dit froidement Rosalie, j'espère que tu ne vas pas accepter ça Bella.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, il est HORS DE QUESTION que Jacob approche Renesmée !

- Mais…Bella…je ne peux rien y faire…,essaya d'argumenter Jacob.

Je bouillais de rage, tout en étant de plus en plus pâle. Billy me fixait, soucieux. Ce fut l'arrivée de Charlie, ou plutôt le bruit du crissement des pneus de sa voiture de patrouille, qui nous sortit du silence qui régnait.

Il entra dans la villa, tout sourire.

- Bonjour ! je suis venu voir mes petits enfants préférés ! !

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit tout le monde, silencieux dans le salon. Sa tête montrait qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Je pris donc la parole.

- Je ne veux plus voir qui que ce soit appartenant à la meute dans cette maison, ni près de mes enfants. Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile qu'Edward m'ait quitté, sans que vous en rajoutiez une couche !

Je sus que mes paroles et l'évocation d'Edward avaient blessées Alice.

- Même si tu es contre Bella, nous allons continuer à vous protéger de loin, me dit Sam.

Ils sortirent tous, ce qui nous permit de respirer un peu mieux.

- Que se passe-t-il, me demanda Charlie.

- Jacob, à cause de sa condition de loups, est tomber amoureux de Renesmée…, dis-je, encore sous le choc.

- IL A QUOI ? ?, hurla Charlie, le saligot ! ! ! il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! ! !

- On se demandait de qui Bella tenait, mais là il n'y a plus aucun doute !, rigola Emmet.

La tension s'évanouit quand Alexander et Renesmée, accompagnés d'Esmée, entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils avaient encore grandis et Carlsisle ne cessait de s'en étonner. Les enfants vinrent à notre rencontre et se jettèrent dans mes bras. Alexander, qui maîtrisait parfaitement le langage, me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Jacob me fait peur…

- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de lui, répondis-je, il est partit.

Le reste de la matinée passa vite, Charlie discutant avec Carlisle, et nous autres, vacant à nos occupations.

Vers midi, Emmet alluma le barbecue et fit des hamburgers pour les enfants qui adoraient ça autant que le sang. On voyait dans son regard qu'il aimait les enfants, et que s'il pouvait en avoir, il ne se gênerait pas. Cela contrastait énormément avec son apparente immaturité qui n'était en fait qu'un leurre.

Il passa ensuite l'après-midi à jouer à la console avec mes enfants, malgré le fait que je ne voulais pas qu'ils passent leur vie devant un écran, mais je ne voulais pas briser ce moment tant espéré par Emmet.

Rosalie aussi était aux anges, pour chaque moment partagé avec les enfants. Des enfants qu'elle aurait tant voulu avoir…

Je décidais de réunir tous les Cullens autour de la table, ainsi que Charlie, pour leur annoncer une décision que j'avais prise. Tous m'écoutaient avec attention.

-Et bien voilà, les enfants grandissent chaque jour de plus en plus et tissent avec vous des liens très particuliers. C'est pour cela que j'ai décider qu'Emmet et Rosalie seraient leurs parrains et marraine.

Emmet et Rosalie me sautèrent au cou. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça. Alice souriait. Bizarrement, je savais ce qu'elle pensait, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard…

Esmée prit la parole, soutenue par Carlisle.

- Bella, après ton mariage avec Edward, nous vous avions aménager un cottage, près d'ici, pour que vous puissiez y vivre votre vie. Et ce n'est pas parce que celui-ci est partit que tu ne dois pas en profiter…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela…c'est pour ça que je serais Esmée et Carlisle dans mes bras.

- On vient de finir la chambre des jumeaux me dit Emmet, vous pouvez donc y aller dès ce soir, et il y a aussi une chambre d'amis, si tu veux qu'Alice reste près de toi.

Il me fit un clin d'œil que je fus la seule à apercevoir.

Nous sommes donc partis avec Alice et les jumeaux dans le fabuleux cottage, car les petits tombaient de fatigue.

***

Une fois les jumeaux couchés, Alice s'assit sur le canapé. C'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions seules, après ce qui c'était passé la veille. Elle ne dit ni ne fit rien. L'avais-je blessée avec ce que j'avais dit, ou ce que je n'avais pas dit quand j'ai réunis tout le monde.

- J'ai cru que tu allais tout dire pour nous, tout à l'heure quand tu as réunis tout le monde, me dit-elle soudain.

- Non, mais je trouvais important que Rose et Emmet sachent qu'il sont important pour les jumeaux, ils veulent tellement des enfants…

- C'est vrai, approuva Alice. En ce qui concerne Jacob, je trouve que tu as été dure avec lui. Quand on aime quelqu'un, il est difficile de s'en détaché… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne tolérerais pas ce qu'il ressent alors toi même ne vie pas quelque chose de conventionnel avec moi…

- Etre avec un vampire n'est pas conventionnel à la base…

Je ne voulais pas la blesser, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de le faire.

- En ce qui concerne ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière, j'ai besoin de faire le point… Je suis désolée Alice, je tiens énormément à toi, mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis et je dois réfléchir. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on en arrête là pour le moment…

Son visage devint livide, et la flamme qui illuminait ses eux depuis la veille disparue aussitôt.

- ça va, j'ai compris, lâcha-t-elle.

Et elle sortit en trombe du cottage, sans même m'adresser un regard…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Et bien Bella a mit toute la délicatesse du monde dans ses paroles^^. J'espère que cette fic ne va pas finir comme les feux de l'amour XD. Reviews svp!**


	6. Disparition

**Le chapitre 6 en ligne! bonne lecture!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

*** 6 ***

La nuit me paru une éternité. Alice était partie, vexée par ce que je lui avait dit. Mais était-ce de ma faute si tout allait trop vite ? Elle comptait beaucoup pour moi, plus qu'elle ne le pensait, mais tout cela allait trop vite pour moi. N'avions nous pas l'éternité pour construire notre vie ensemble ? Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction ; je ne savais plus où j'en étais, j'avais besoin d'elle, besoin de lui parler, mais elle avait fuit. Certes, je n'avais pas été d'une diplomatie flagrante, mais l'histoire de l'imprégnation de Jacob m'avait profondément touché.

Le soleil se levait sur Forks, une nouvelle journée commençait. Celui qui avait affirmé que la nuit porte conseil me parut être le plus grand des menteurs à ce moment là. Les enfants allaient se réveiller, et nous allions rejoindre la villa des Cullen. J'allais croiser Alice, et je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais j'avais peur de la confrontation à venir. En aucun cas cette nuit ne m'avait permis de trouver une solution à tous nos problèmes.

Alexander se leva le premier. Mon cœur se serra quand je vis son visage dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre. Il ressemblait traits pour traits à Edward, et plus il grandissait, plus la ressemblance avec son père était flagrante. Quant à Renesmée, elle me ressemblait mais gardait les yeux ocre d'un Edward qui m'avait trop souvent déçu.

- Où est Jacob ? me demanda Nessie.

- Dans sa niche ! ! répondit Alexander dans un éclat de rire cristallin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque ; Alexander avait la pertinence d'Emmet.

Renesmée tira la langue à son frère et rétorqua :

- Retourne dans ton cercueil manger de l'ail ! ! !

Il fallait que j'intervienne avant qu'ils continuent les hostilités, même si leur sens de la répartie devenait de plus en plus intéressant chaque jour.

- Calmez vous, vous deux ! finissez de vous préparer et allons rejoindre tous le monde à la villa, et que ça saute ! !

Ils obéirent sans un mot. Ils devaient sentir que je n'allais pas bien et que ce n'était pas dans leurs intérêts de m'énerver. Nous partîmes à la villa sans un mot.

Jacob, transformé en loup, dormait d'un œil sur la pelouse devant la maison. Dès qu'il vit Renesmée, il se mit à sautiller vers nous. Malgré sa très grande taille, il ne m'impressionnait pas et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

- Ne crois pas que j'ai changé d'avis Jacob Black ! Ne t'approches plus de nous !

À ces mots, il repartit la queue entre les jambes. Nous entrâmes dans la maison qui prit soudain vie à notre arrivée.

Rosalie et Esmée se précipitèrent pour embrasser les enfants tandis qu'Emmet se dirigea vers moi.

- Alice n'est pas avec toi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non, je croyais qu'elle était avec vous, répondis-je, alors que la panique commençait à m'envahir.

- Elle doit être partie chassé alors, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je ferais mieux d'en faire autant, chuchotais-je. Je vous laisse les petits, je vais chassé.

Emmet acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible dans la forêt de Forks, tentant tant bien que mal de repérer la trace d'Alice, en vain… Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Tiraillée par la soif, je me dirigeais vers un groupe d'élans. Ils ne vécurent pas longtemps. Une fois ma soif étanchée, je retournais dans notre cottage. Je m'assit à même le sol. Quelle erreur avais-je faite ? Alice me manquait terriblement.

Dans le salon, un objet attira mon attention. C'était le lecteur mp3 d'Alice. Elle l'avait mis à recharger ici. Je mis les écouteurs et écouta la première chanson. C'était « Lover Why » de Century, l'un des plus beaux slow que j'ai entendu. Dès les premières notes, je sentis mon ventre se tordre.

Il fallait absolument que je la retrouve. J'éclatais de rire devant ma stupidité ! Elle devait avoir son portable sur elle, il me suffisait de l'appeler.

Sans surprise, je tombais sur le répondeur et je laissais un message après le bip.

« Alice, c'est Bella, c'était un malentendu, je suis désolée, reviens, je t'en pris, tu me manque… ».

J'étais totalement désemparée. Je retournais donc bredouille à la villa, en espérant qu'elle y soit.

Malheureusement, elle n'y était pas, et cela commençait à nous inquiéter, car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de partir sans prévenir sa famille.

Carlisle prit les devant et demanda aux loups de nous aider. Nous étions séparés en quatre équipes et allions quadriller la zone à la recherche d'Alice. La meute formait deux des groupes, tandis que du côté des vampires, j'étais en équipe avec Emmet et Carlisle était avec Esmée. Rosalie, quant à elle, gardait les enfants.

Pendant les longues heures de recherche, Emmet resta silencieux. Nos recherches durèrent longtemps pendant la nuit, mais personne ne trouva aucune trace d'Alice.

Je rentrais donc seule au cottage, les enfants étant endormis chez les Cullen.

Mon portable sonna, et m'indiqua qu'Alice tentait de me joindre. J'aurais eu un cœur en état de marche, il se serait arrêté. Je décrochait promptement :

- Alice ! Où es tu ? Tout le monde te cherche ici, j'ai vraiment eu peur et ….

Une voix étrangère me répondit.

- Bella, comme je suis heureux de t'entendre ! Ta chère Alice te manque non ? Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, mais si tu veux la revoir, tu va devoir m'obéir…

- Qui êtes vous ? et que lui avez vous fait ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est encore vivante, enfin pour le moment (rire sadique genre Mouhahaha). Rends toi demain à l'aube, en haut de la falaise avec les jumeaux si tu veux la revoir vivante, et si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, dis toi que la dernière chose que tu lui ai dite sera belle et bien la dernière.

Et l'homme raccrocha. J'étais sous le choc. À part un vampire, personne n'aurait pu enlever Alice. Etait-ce les Volturis dont nous attendons la visite, ou bien était-ce un vampire nomade ayant eu vent de l'affaire et voulant en tirer profit ?

L'aube allait vite arriver, il fallait que j'aille récupérer les enfants. Rosalie fut surprise de ma voir débarquer en plein milieu de la nuit pour emmener les jumeaux mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire malgré sa suspicion.

Je les pris chacun sous un bras et courus vers la falaise ; l'aube se levant d'ici vingt minutes. Le vent soufflait sur la falaise, et il n'y avait personne en vue.

Soudain trois silhouettes apparurent. Je reconnus Alice, et je fus soulagée de la voir. Mais la terrer s'empara de moi quand je vis ses deux ravisseurs, qui la menaçaient et la brutalisaient.

Edward et Jasper se tenaient là, devant moi. Alice me lança un regard emplit de détresse.

- Bella chérie ! Tu es donc venue ! Comme c'est charmant, comme si tu pouvais la sauver, ricana Jasper.

- Bella, ne les écoute pas, sauve toi ! Sauve les ! hurla Alice avant que Jasper ne la frappe violemment à la tête.

- Rends moi mes enfants ! ragea Edward.

- Quoi ! Te rendre tes enfants, enfants que tu as abandonné, comme ta famille d'ailleurs, il en est hors de question ! Répondis-je.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Bella, si tu veux récupérer Alice vivante, dit calmement Jasper.

- Tu as compris ? continua Edward, si tu ne me rends pas mes enfants, tu ne reverra jamais Alice, et si tu refuse, dans l'état dans lequel nous la mettrons, elle ne survivras pas à une chute du haut de cette falaise…

Les jumeaux tremblaient, accrochés à moi, terrifiés devant toute la haine qui émanait de leur père. Alice était inconsciente, ils devaient l'avoir mordu.

Me voyant toujours aussi immobile, Jasper rapprocha dangereusement Alice du bord, en quête d'une réaction de ma part.

Je réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir de leur laisser les jumeaux, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser tomber Alice, mon Alice… Je serais plus rapide qu'eux à la course vue que j'étais un nouveau né, mais, même si je fuyais avec les enfants, le sort d'Alice restait tout aussi incertain.

Alice me regarda et chuchota ses dernières paroles :

- Sauve les !

Et Jasper la projeta du haut de la falaise. Cela me brisa le cœur, mais je m'enfuis avec les enfants.

Ils me rattrapèrent sans difficultés. Je me retrouvait coincé, sans pouvoir agir face à deux hommes possédés par la haine. Edward me fit peur, il n'était vraiment plus le même, ce n'était plus l'homme que j'avais aimé.

Ils s'approchèrent, un sourire malsain sur le visage.

Plus rien ne pouvait nous sauver, et je le savais pertinemment.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La suite au prochain chapitre!!


	7. ARGGGG Catastrophe!

**Désoléé pour le retard! Bonne lecture!**

**Vintage34: oui je l'ai mis en rated M, our les futures scènes entre Alice et Bella, mais patience! Chaque chose en son temps ;).**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

*** 7 ***

_Ils s'approchèrent, un sourire malsain sur le visage._

_Plus rien ne pouvait nous sauver, et je le savais pertinemment._

J'avais cru que ma rencontre avec Edward, le vampire, était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée au monde. Mais depuis quelques temps je me rendait compte avec amertume que cela était faux. Nous étions coincés. Aucune issue ne s'offrait à nous.

Jasper s'approcha de nous, les crocs sortis. Edward affichait sa tête de vainqueur avec son petit sourire qui me donnait envie de vomir.

- N'essaies pas de lutter Bella, tu ne peux rien contre nous ! rigola Jasper.

Sur ces mots, il bondit et m'arracha Renesmée des bras. Edward fit de même pour Alexander.

Mon monde s'effondrait. Je tentais de les poursuivre mais ils étaient bien plus rapides que moi. Je perdis leurs traces rapidement. Mon cri de rage retentit dans la foret.

Je m'écroulais sur le sol. Je ne sus combien de temps j'étais restée là, allongée sur la mousse humide de rosée.

Jacob me sortit de ma torpeur en posant sa truffe chaude sur ma joue. Tous les Cullen me cherchaient, mais, vue que j'étais sur le territoire de La Push, ils ne risquaient pas de me trouver.

Je me relevait tant bien que mal pour marcher jusqu'au chalet de Jacob. Il du me soutenir tellement mes jambes chancelaient.

Une fois arrivés dans son minuscule salon, je lui expliquait tant bien que mal la situation. Edward et Jasper avaient kidnappés mes enfants.

En apprenant ce qu'ils avaient fait, Jacob hurla en pensant à Renesmée prisonnière de son propre père. Et c'est après de longues minutes de silence qu'il décida de me ramener à la villa où les Cullen m'attendaient.

En chemin, Jacob me dit :

- Sam à réussi à sauver Alice de la noyade, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais je me sens le devoir de te prévenir, Alice se trouve dans un sale état…

J'étais effondrée.

- Je suis désolé Bella, continua Jacob, j'aurais du les sentir ! Ils étaient à La Push et je n'ait rien fait ! Je suis inutile…Mais je vais tout faire pour me rattraper, je te le jure !

- Jacob… Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourra pas tenir….

Sur ces paroles, nous arrivâmes devant la villa. Esmée se précipita sur moi pour savoir si j'allais bien.

À une vitesse incroyable, je racontais tout ce qui s'était passé à Carlisle qui se décomposait au fil de mon récit.

- Alice ne va pas fort, me dit-il une fois que j'en eu terminé.

- Elle a reçu plus de venin qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter, me dit Emmet pour m'éclaircir en voyant ma mine interrogatrice.

- Ils n'ont même pas hésité à la mordre, chuchotais-je écœurée.

- Edward et Jasper sont devenu des monstres, dit Rosalie, ils nous ont enlevés les enfants, et s'en sont pris à Alice. Edward ne s'en serait jamais pris à sa sœur, et après tout ce qu'il a vécu dans son passé Jasper n'aurait jamais fait ça avant. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont devenus des monstres, et nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire !

- C'est de ma faute, chuchotais-je. Si je n'avais pas eu les enfants, Edward ne serait jamais partit, et il ne serait jamais devenu _l'homme_ qu'il est devenu. Et si je ne m'étais pas autant rapprochée d'Alice, elle serait toujours avec Jasper et ils vivraient heureux et en paix…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Bella, gronda Carlisle.

- Et tu n'as pas le droit de culpabiliser pour ce qu'ils sont devenus, dit Rosalie, ils ne peuvent s'en prendre qu'à eux même. Ce ne sont pas les autres qui nous changent, nous changeons seuls.

- Et il arrive que certains évoluent dans le mauvais sens, continua Emmet. Les gens changent, certains s'améliorent et d'autres empirent. Edward et Jasper n'ont pas pris la bonne direction, et ils en subiront les conséquences !

- Emmet à raison, répliqua Carlisle, NOUS sommes les Cullen, et ils vont se frotter à la plus grande famille de vampire…

- …la plus grande famille après les Volturis, dit Esmée.

- En parlant des Volturis, s'ils sont au courant de toute cette histoire, Edward et Jasper sont le cadet de nos soucis, dit Rosalie

- D'un côté, s'ils débarquent maintenant, ils n'auront rien à nous reprocher, rigola Emmet, vue que les enfants ne sont plus là.

Le silence résonna après ce qu'avait dit Emmet.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en nous regardant.

- C'était de très mauvais goût, lui signifia Rosalie.

- Ce n'était pas non plus censé être une blague, mais la vérité, se justifia Emmet boudeur.

- Quoi qu'il en soit il n'a pas tort, dit Esmée.

- Oui car le tort tue… rigola Emmet.

- IMBECILE ! ! ! ragea Rosalie.

- Là c'était une blague, dit-il en affichant son sourire niait, si bien qu'il se pris une grosse baffe de Rose.

- OUCH !

- Quand arrêtera tu de raconter ce genre de débilités, surtout dans les pires situations ?

Et sur ces mots, elle sortie de la pièce, Esmée sur ses talons.

- Carlisle ? est-ce que je peux voir Alice, demandais-je timidement.

- J'allais te le proposer, veille sur elle pendant qu'avec Emmet et les loups nous préparons un plan pour retrouver Edward et sauver les enfants.

- Merci, murmurais-je.

***

Je montais lentement le grand escalier qui menait à la chambre d'Alice. Sa chambre était dans la pénombre, malgré le soleil qui brillait en ce début d'après-midi. Je la vis, allongée sur son lit, son corps inerte … Mon cœur de serra.

Ils m'avaient tout pris, toutes les choses qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Après les jumeaux, c'était au tour d'Alice d'être prise pour cible par ma faute.

Je me mis à genou près d'elle et lui pris la main. Je murmurais à son oreille tous les mots (d'amour) qui me venaient à l'esprit.

- Ne me quitte pas. Je suis tellement désolée, désolée qu'il ait fallu d'une catastrophe pour me rendre compte à quel point je t'aime. Désolée de t'avoir repoussée, uniquement parce que j'avais peur, peur de revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec lui, mais tu n'est pas Edward. Tu es belle, intelligente, pleine de grâce et je donnerai cher pour revoir un sourire illuminer ton visage comme il s'est illuminé près du ruisseau…Sans toi je ne suis rien. J'ai envie de _vivre_ à tes côtés, de passer _cette vie_ avec toi, cette éternité avec toi, dans tes bras. Alice, bats toi je t'en supplie. Ne me quitte pas. Sans toi _ma vie_ n'est plus rien et l'éternité de vaut plus grand chose. Qu'est-ce que tout ce temps si c'est pour être séparé de la personne que l'on aime le plus ? J'aurais du te sauver, mais j'ai tout perdu, je t'ai abandonné et cela me ronge, me déchire ce cœur qui ne bat plus, mais qui ne battrait que pour toi à l'avenir. Je te jure que si tu ne m'abandonne pas, tu aura l'éternité à mes côtés…

Mes mots se perdirent dans ma gorge. Je restais là, près d'elle, désemparée, à attendre que son état s'améliore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grande déclaration^^

La suite au prochain épisode! ;) !! (rapiddement je pense).


	8. Au chevet d'Alice

**La suite!!! Ames sensibles s'abstenir... ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

*** 8 ***

Personne n'était rentré. Tous les Cullen préparaient le sauvetage des jumeaux. J'étais seule au chevet d'Alice. La nuit étais tombée, depuis peu de temps. Cela faisait plus de 18 heures qu'Alice était inconsciente ; la cause : le venin du aux morsures d'Edward et de Jasper, ces traîtres.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées (très peu optimistes), quand elle ouvrit les yeux, totalement déphasée. Sa respiration s'accéléra soudain.

- Bella…Bella, dit-elle totalement paniquée.

Je passais une main dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer.

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se blottit contre ma main que je venais de poser sur sa joue. Nos regards se croisèrent, et nous restâmes comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Les enfants…, commença-t-elle à articuler.

- Edward les a enlevés, j'ai tout fait pour les en empêcher, mais j'ai échouer, dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Bella…Je suis tellement désolée…

- Ne sois pas désolée, tu t'es quasiment sacrifiée pour nous…

- …Je t'entendais, j'avais mal, mais je t'entendais tout à l'heure. Ce que tu m'as dit m'a beaucoup touché.

Elle se redressa dans le lit et fut prise de vertiges. Je l'a pris dans mes bras pour la soutenir. Son contact me faisait du bien.

Elle repoussa la couverture et se mit à genou devant moi. Elle me toisait de toute sa hauteur. Elle commença par passer sa main dans mes cheveux et je frémis à son contact. Elle passa son doigts sur mon front, sur mes yeux, sur mes pommettes, sur mes joues et sur mes lèvres. Ses gestes étaient emprunts de sensualité. Elle laissa son doigt sur mes lèvres plusieurs secondes avant de rapprocher son visage et de m'embrasser. Ce baiser fut tout d'abord doux et délicat, puis je sentis sa langue sur mes lèvres . J'ouvris donc la bouche pour la laisser accéder à la mienne. Je l'attirais contre moi et nous nous allongeâmes sur le grand lit où elle était inconsciente quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle passa sa main sur mon cou, et tout en m'embrassant, sa main se dirigeait vers mon buste.

Elle se rapprocha, cessa de m'embrasser et blottit sa tête dans mon cou. Ses doigts jouaient avec le premier bouton de mon chemisier, qu'elle défit. Puis vint le tour du deuxième, du troisième, et mon chemisier fut vite déboutonné. Ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau, et traçaient des cercles sur mon corps à demi nu, dans une extrême sensualité. Elle se mit soudain à cheval sur moi et recommença à m'embrasser. Je lui retirais son débardeur d'un geste.

- Tu es magnifique, lui dis-je dans un souffle.

Elle me fit taire en m'embrassant.

Sans arrêter ses baisers, elle descendit de plus en plus bas sur mon corps. Arrivées au niveau de mon pantalon elle défit le bouton et la fermeture éclair.

Le désir montait dans nos deux corps et ne demandait plus qu'à sortir. Je me soulevais et elle pus me débarrasser de ce pantalon qui nous gênait toutes les deux. En sous vêtements devant elle, elle continua à parcourir mon corps de ses baisers. D'un geste elle m'ôta mon soutien gorge. Elle suçota mon téton gauche avant de repartir dans l'exploration de mon corps. Je me cambrait sentant l'œuvre de sa bouche sur mon corps. Elle jouait avec sa langue autour de mon nombril pendant que je lui retirais à mon tour son soutient gorge. Tout en se laissant faire, elle passa une main sous l'élastique de mon boxer et plongea dans mon intimité. La noirceur de nos yeux vampiriques montraient notre désir l'une envers l'autre.

Arrêtant ses caresses d'un coup, elle arracha mon boxer. Dans un soupir de désir, je lui dis :

- Tu te remets vite dis donc ! rigolais-je.

- C'est quoi qui me stimule, dit-elle en souriant avant de m'embrasser.

Elle reprit ses caresses. Sous nos deux corps, les draps subissaient les foudres de notre désir.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui retirer son boxer. Il était noir brodé de blanc. Alice était la femme la plus sexy que je connaissais. Je comprenait pourquoi Jasper n'avait pas accepté que je la lui prenne.

Toutes les deux nues, nous ne faisions plus qu'une, nos deux corps s'emboîtant parfaitement l'un contre l'autre. Je décidais de prendre des initiatives. Je la plaquais sur le dos ; elle eut un sourire amusé. Elle écarta les jambes et ma langue parcourue son intimité, au goût sucré. Plus je jouait avec ma langue, plus elle se cambrait. Nos respirations s'accéléraient, tous comme la cadence de nos mouvements. Et dans un gémissement, Alice s'arrêta, j'en déduis qu'elle avait jouit.

Ce fut à mon tour. Ses caresses dans le bas de mon ventre se firent de plus en plus rapides. Ses doigts jouaient avec mon clitoris, tandis que l'on s'embrassaient. La tension montait en moi. Un de ses doigts entra en moi et elle commença les aller-retour. Un cri se perdit dans ma gorge. Edward était la dernière personne avec qui j'avait eue des rapports sexuels, et depuis son abandon, je restais frustrée. Qui plus est, je n'avais jamais autant jouis qu'avec Alice.

Les mouvements experts de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi étaient jouissifs. Dans un dernier mouvement je me cambrais et atteins l'orgasme. Dans un soupir, je retombait mollement sur le lit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Alice se plaça contre moi, me sourit et m'embrassa passionnément.

- Je t'aime, me chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

Nous restâmes le reste de la nuit l'une contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, dans un silence qui n'était pas pesant, mais plutôt bénéfique. Après le désir, ses yeux ocres me montraient tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi.

La nuit nous paru courte, mais nous avions la promesse d'autres nuits beaucoup plus longues, et l'éternité d'une vie ensemble, Alice à mes côtés.

***

Le soleil matinal nous sortit de notre moment parfait. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il dure plus longtemps. Nous nous habillâmes et descendîmes retrouver les reste des Cullen. Une seule chose nous importait aujourd'hui : retrouver et sauver les jumeaux.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Premiers moments d'intimité pour Alice et Bella.

La suite bientôt! ;).


	9. Préssentiments

Bonjour à tous!! Enfin!!! oui je sais cela faisait longtemps!!! Mais avec le boulot et les problèmes de pc, j'ai essayer de publier au plus tôt! Donc voili voilou un petit chapitre et la suite bientôt j'espère. Bonne lecture!!!

*9*

Le soleil matinal nous sortit de notre moment parfait. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il dure plus longtemps. Nous nous habillâmes et descendîmes retrouver les reste des Cullen. Une seule chose nous importait aujourd'hui : retrouver et sauver les jumeaux.

En voyant Alice descendre l'escalier la première, Carlisle se précipita vers elle pour l'examiner.

- Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux malgré tout le venin qu'ils t'ont implanté.

Je fis la moue en repensant à ce qu'Edward et Jasper avaient infligés à Alice.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux merci, la nuit de repos me fut bénéfique, lui répondit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Il faudra quand même que je t'examine, on ne sait jamais ce que le venin peut causer. Et tout ce que tu as reçu pourrait avoir des effets secondaires, tu est encore très faible, parlementa Carlisle.

Emmet s'approcha de nous et entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Il faut s'organiser pour récupérer les enfants, quoi qu'il arrive nous devons les protéger d'Edward et de Jasper, mais surtout des Volturis.

- Tu as raison, répondit Carlisle, leurs vies passent avant les notre.

A ce moment là, Jacob entra en trombe dans la maison. Haletant, il se précipita vers nous, retransformé.

- Il…Il se passe…quelque chose d'anormal, dans la foret…plus au nord.

Tous les Cullen présents dans la maison nous rejoignirent à ces paroles. Jacob se retrouva très vite encerclé.

- Comment ça quelque chose d'anormal? S'écria Rose.

- Oui, dit Jacob, ça sens la mort dans la foret, tout autour de nous. C'est comme si quelque chose d'abominable allait se produire. Les loups ont un mauvais pressentiment et Billy a parlé d'une prophétie inavouable ou d'un truc du genre…

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une prophétie, dit calmement Carlisle, mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, au sujet de la mort qui rode autour de nous, nous devons craindre le pire. Les loups et leur instinct se trompent rarement, et nous devons nous attendre au pire.

Tous les Cullen hochèrent la tête en silence.

- Je vais partir avec Emmet, continua Carlisle, nous allons au nord voir ce qui ce trame, pour au moins avoir une idée de la situation.

***

Une heure plus tard, Carlisle et Emmet étaient partis.

J'étais restée en retrait tout ce temps. Les jumeaux me manquaient. Cela en devenait insupportable, je ressentais un besoin vital de les voir, de les serrer contre moi.

Je montais dans la chambre d'Alice et une fois la porte refermée, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

Au final, pourquoi étais-je venue vivre à Forks? J'aurais pu restée à Philadelphie, ne jamais connaître Edward, ne jamais avoir eue les jumeaux, je jamais avoir eue à subir tant de malheurs.

Je pensait cela égoïstement car les enfants étaient la plus belle des choses qui me soient arrivées. Et puis il y avait Alice.

Je tenais tellement à elle. Je ne supporterais pas de la perde. Je m'étais sentie mourir quand ils s'étaient attaqués à elle pour m'atteindre.

Mes larmes coulaient toujours, et je restais seule, dans le silence de cette chambre obscure…

***

Les Cullen m'avaient vus monter dans la chambre, et ils respectaient mes larmes. Ils se préparaient au pire, mais je ne voulait pas envisager cette solution.

Au bout d'une demi heure, je sentie les doigts d'Alice frôler ma nuque. J'étais plongée dans une profond mutisme.

Elle s'allongea contre moi sur le lit et me pris dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre ses bras, remparts protecteurs contre l'extérieur.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou et elle essuya mes larmes de ses doigts fins et si sensuels.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir, de les avoir, elle et les Cullen. Avec eux, rien ne pouvait m'arriver, j'en était persuadée.

Ou plutôt j'essayais de m'en persuader.

Près de deux heures après, je me sentais enfin prête à ré affronter le monde.

Nous nous relevâmes et Alice prit ma main.

Nous descendîmes et au même moment, Carlisle et Emmet apparurent, plus pâles que jamais.

Nous nous précipitâmes tous vers eux.

La vois de Carlisle tremblait.

- Les Volturis, leur cour, tous vont arriver, ils sont à quelques heures à peine.

- Comment ai-je pu louper ça, s'écria Alice paniquée.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui dis-je en serrant sa main plus fort.

- Elle a raison confirma Carlisle, cela doit être du aux venins.

- Ils viennent pour les jumeaux…murmura Emmet.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu !!!!

À la prochaine ;).


	10. Ellipse Volturienne

**Hello, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais mon pc a rendu l'âme :(. Voici une petite publication, le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas tarder. ;) bonne lecture!**

***10***

Alec, suivit de Jane, entouraient le clan des Volturi.

Aro, leur maître à tous était là pour une bonne raison.

Et l'on pouvait même dire pour deux bonnes raisons : les jumeaux Cullen.

Ils représentaient pour Aro, un péché mortelle pour les vampire, mais aussi et sûrement un moyen supplémentaire pour contrôler le monde.

Ils avaient donc quittés leur Italie bien aimée, leur château si confortable, pour traquer ces enfants jusqu'en Amérique.

Mais pour récupérer ces armes si précieuses à ses yeux, Aro devait éliminer tous ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Y compris la famille Cullen et leurs chiens de garde.

Aro voyait, Aro sentait que la fin du règne humain était proche, tout aussi proche que le début de son propre règne.

Un sourire illumina son visage figé.

Un air de victoire se faisait sentir.

* * *

La suite rapidement ;)


	11. Sacrifices

Voilà la suite!

* * *

***11***

- Ils vont tous nous tuer, dit Alice, les enfants vampires sont la pire chose qu'un vampire peut commettre. Des jumeaux en plus ! Aro cherchait déjà une raison pour détruire le clan des Cullen, maintenant il en a deux !

- Elle n'a pas forcément tors, répondit Carlisle, le visage songeur. Nous sommes depuis toujours une cause de conflit dans le monde vampirique. Nous sommes préjudiciables, mais au final Aro n'est qu'un lâche, il cherchait un moyen pour monter la communauté contre nous car il ne pouvait pas nous attaquer de front tant nous étions appréciés. Il a sa raison, il ne lâchera rien.

- Oui mais les enfants ne sont pas là, ils sont avec Edward, murmura Emmet. J'ai bien une option à vous proposer, concernant notre survit, mais cela impliquera des choix cruciaux.

- Vas-y, lui intima Rosalie, explique nous.

- Les jumeaux sont avec Jasper et Edward, donc ils ne sont pas avec nous. Si on fait croire aux Volturi que ce sont eux qui ont voulus garder les enfants et qu'ils sont partis avec, on gagne peut-être une chance de survie. Mais nous perdrons les enfants. Si l'on arrive à les convaincre de détruire Edward et Jasper, que tout est leur faute, ils nous épargnerons sûrement.

- Mais ils détruiront aussi les enfants… dit Rosalie.

Elle se tourna violement vers Carlisle et dit :

-Je ne prendrais pas le risque de mourir. Je suis peut-être immonde à vos yeux, mais s'il faut sacrifier les jumeaux pour vivre, je serais la première à le faire. N'oublions pas que les enfants vampires sont bannis depuis toujours de notre mode de vie. Si l'on paie les conséquences de nos actes, ils ne nous tiendrons pas rigueur du reste.

Aux mots de Rosalie, Esmée était restée outrée.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Toi qui rêve depuis toujours d'avoir des enfants, toi qui a protégé Bella, tu voudrais les livrer en pâture dès maintenant pour ton petit confort personnel ?

Alice, pâle comme à son habitude, rageait.

Le comportement de Rosalie la décevait plus que tout autre chose. Elle venait d'être trahie par sa propre sœur.

Quant à moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Il me fallait être seule.

Je sortis prendre l'air. Le ciel, rosé comme à son habitude, n'allait pas avec l'ambiance morose qui régnait à la villa.

Jacob était à l'orée des bois. Il s'approcha de moi, le visage sombre.

- Ils en veulent à notre clan, dis-je, il est encore temps que vous partiez, toi et la meute, pour sauver votre vie.

- Nous restons pour vous sauvez Bella, et il n'en sera pas autrement. Et puis notre vie est ici et notre mission est de protéger la population contre les vampires. Donc c'est vite vu pour nous et tu ne pourras rien y faire.

- Je le sais mais j'ai tellement peur. Peur pour vous, pour les jumeaux, mais aussi pour Alice. Aro en veut tellement à son don, et il en a tellement après elle à cause de son refus de vivre avec eux en Italie que les Volturis seront prêts à tout pour la tuer s'ils ne peuvent l'asservir.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a aucune solution contre eux ?

- Si, il y en a bien une, me sacrifier moi et les enfants, ainsi que Jasper et Edward pour protéger le reste de la famille Cullen…

- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Bella, ni toi, ni les jumeaux d'ailleurs…

- Je ne supporterais pas de perdre Alice. Je te parais peut-être infâme mais je n'ai quasiment rien vécue avec les jumeaux, tout ça est très trouble pour moi, comme irréel. Alors qu'avec Alice, c'est tout le contraire. Je pourrais vivre sans les jumeaux je pense, mais sans Alice…

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Qu'elle que soit ta décision Bella, je ne te jugerais pas, chuchota Jacob en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Je dois y aller. Ma décision est prise. Je dois parler à Alice.

Je retournais à la villa bien décidée à agir. Je vis Alice, l'embrassait et lui dis :

- Je dois aller chasser, je rentre vite.

Ma décision était prise. Je devais trouver les Volturis et me sacrifier, ainsi que les enfants pour qu'Alice puisse vivre.

Je passais avant chez Jacob pour laisser une dernière lettre à ma bien aimée.

_Chère Alice,_

_Ma décision n'a pas été facile à prendre et ma constante indécision fera que tu n'aura rien vu._

_Je vais me rendre aux Volturis pour vous épargner avec les Cullen. Fuyez, partez loin d'eux tant qu'il en est encore temps. Je vous aime tellement et tout ce qui arrive est ma faute._

_Ne prends pas ça pour un abandon de ma part, car je t'aime tant et je sais que l'on se retrouvera, dans une éternité, dans un paradis qui n'appartiendra qu'à nous._

_Ma vie sans toi n'est plus rien._

_Je t'aime_

_Isabella._

* * *

Un peu court, certes mais l'intrigue commence à venir^^


	12. Vision D'Alice

Bonjour à tous, voici un petit chapitre avant mes vacances. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine pour la suite! ;)

* * *

*12*

_Chère Alice,_

_Ma décision n'a pas été facile à prendre et ma constante indécision fera que tu n'auras rien vu._

_Je vais me rendre aux Volturis pour vous épargner avec les Cullen. Fuyez, partez loin d'eux tant qu'il en est encore temps. Je vous aime tellement et tout ce qui arrive est ma faute._

_Ne prends pas ça pour un abandon de ma part, car je t'aime tant et je sais que l'on se retrouvera, dans une éternité, dans un paradis qui n'appartiendra qu'à nous._

_Ma vie sans toi n'est plus rien._

_Je t'aime_

_Isabella._

Alice n'en revenait pas. Elle ne voyait plus rien (en grande partie à cause des loups). Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas voir. Elle ne voulait pas voir Bella se sacrifier pour eux. Elle ne voulait pas voir le châtiment que lui infligeraient les Volturis. Cela allait être atroce.

Elle avait prévenu Carlisle dès qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Bella de la part de Jacob. Après une réunion de famille très mouvementée, il en avait déduit qu'aucun Cullen ne devait rien faire pour sauver Bella et les jumeaux, car il en allait de la survie de leur famille. Famille qui existait depuis des centaines d'années alors que Bella et les jumeaux n'étaient des vampires que depuis peu.

Cette attitude inattendue de Carlisle avait profondément choquée Alice. Elle voyait leur père comme un sage, un maître de bonté, mais pour sauver sa « vie », il devenait un monstre sans pitié, dénué de tout sentiment.

Sa vie sans Bella était devenue terne, amer, sans aucune touche de joie, ni note de gaieté. Seule sur son grand lit, Alice pleurait. C'était dans ce lit même, où elle et Bella avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. C'est dans ce lit où elle avait ressenti des sensations nouvelles, extrêmement puissantes et ravageuses. Ravageuses à un tel point qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre sans elle. Sans Isabella, la vie d'Alice, aussi longue soit elle, ne méritait plus d'être vécue.

Alice devait faire quelque chose.

_Alice et Jasper enlacés, près des jumeaux. La tristesse dans les yeux d'Alice. La joie dans les yeux de Bella retrouvant ses enfants. Les Volturis tuant Edward. Les Cullen à Voltera._

Telle était la vision qu'Alice venait d'avoir entre deux sanglots.

* * *

A plush pour un nouveau chapitre!


	13. Chapter 13: mille excuses!

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je m'excuse pour ce retard de quelques années ! Mais la fin des études et le travail m'ont accaparé tout mon temps!

Je me remet à écrire dès que je peux et espère vous offrir une suite très prochainement!

Merci à vous!

;)


End file.
